Les pierres de Stonehenge
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: L'été avant sa cinquième année, sa mère l'amena voir les ruines de Stonehenge. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à l'amener là-bas ?


**Je continue mon exploration de la next-gen après avoir écrit sur Dominique Weasley (Voyage en Toscane), Albus Potter (Tout simplement), Amy Dursley (libre d'être sorcière), Erica Finnigan (Mais tu ne m'as jamais rappelée) et Alyssum Thomas (Les Amanites mordorées parlantes) c'est maintenant au tour de Scorpius. **

**Si vous voulez voir toutes mes fics sur elle je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur ma fiche, Selket, sur Hpfanfiction et plus précisément dans ma série génération perdue où se trouve toutes mes fictions sur la next-gen. **

* * *

L'été avant sa cinquième année, sa mère l'amena voir les ruines de Stonehenge. Il connaissait l'amour de sa mère pour les vieilles choses, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tend à le trainer ici. En fait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi sa mère était là.  
Ça faisait tant de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui elle déboulait devant la porte de sa tante pour l'amené faire du tourisme ?  
Depuis ses onze ans, sa mère courait le monde à la recherche de vestiges du passé. Et lui ? Eh bien, elle semblait avoir oublié son existence tant elle était occupé à écrire l'histoire. À peine l'avait elle mis dans le Poudlard express, lors de sa première année, qu'elle quittait sa vie et celle de son père. Il avait appris le divorce de ses parents par la gazette du sorcier. Cela avait été un sacré choc. Il y a mieux pour apprendre de telles choses.  
Par la suite, il avait revu sa mère en coup de vent entre deux chantiers de fouilles et reçu quelques hiboux, quand elle se rappelait qu'elle avait un fils. Ce qui veut dire pas souvent.  
Il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait tellement. Il sait bien que cet éloignement attristait tout autant son père que sa tante, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que jouer l'indifférence afin d'éviter d'être submergé par sa colère qui l'étouffait à avoir l'impression d'en crever parfois, souvent, quand il pensait à sa mère. C'était simple, il la détestait, elle l'oubliait. C'était ainsi. C'est pour cela qu'il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi tout d'un coup elle se pointa sur ce pas-de-porte.

Ce fut au petit matin que sa mère était venue le chercher chez sa tante. Il lui avait dit bonjour d'un ton poli qui lui laissa un goût de fiel dans sa bouche. Car malgré sa colère, qui menaçait à chaque fois de le consumer en pensant à elle, elle restait sa mère. Il aurait voulu que le salut soit moins froid. Mais ils étaient incapables de revenir en arrière, les dommages, il le savait bien, étaient irréparables. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras comme autrefois. Il voyait bien aux traits de sa mère qu'elle aussi était peinée par son attitude et c'est, avec un air emprunté, qu'elle baissa ses bras pour lui tendre sa joue.  
Après l'avoir salué, sa mère se dirigea vers sa tante et l'étreignit comme elle avait sans doute voulu le faire avec lui. Le temps d'un instant, il se sentit bien bête d'avoir réagi comme ça. Lui aussi aurait aimé se couler dans les bras de sa mère comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était petit, mais il avait toujours au fond de sa gorge cette boule d'amertume.  
Sans lui adresser la parole, il prit le bras qu'elle lui tendait et transplana.

Ils avaient maintenant les pieds dans la boue, un fin crachin venait mouiller leurs cheveux. D'un sort, sa mère éloigna la pluie qui n'aurait pas tardé à le glacer jusqu'aux os, cependant, elle ne fit rien pour s'en protéger elle-même. À côté de lui, celle qu'il appelait dorénavant Astoria, se retrouva vite trempée, ses lourdes boucles commençaient à s'affaisser sous les minuscules gouttelettes qui se prenaient dans les frisottis noires. Intrigué, il regarda les alentours du champ. Pourquoi donc n'avait-il pas transplané plus près de Stonehenge ?  
Soudain, comme si elle avait perçu ses interrogations sa mère se mit à parler.

\- Il nous faudra marcher encore quelques minutes pour arriver au site. Il valait mieux qu'on transplane un peu loin, il y a beaucoup de visiteurs en été, alors mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
Sans en dire plus sa mère se dirigea vers la sortie du champ. Péniblement, il entreprit de la suivre. La terre argileuse collait à ses chaussures et rendait sa démarche maladroite. Par Merlin, pourquoi donc sa mère voulait-elle donc l'amené voir ses pierres ?  
Il n'avait jamais compris son amour pour les vieilles choses. Depuis tout petit, il avait le regard porté vers l'avenir et ses promesses. Peut-être était ce son enfance au milieu d'un manoir qui avait tout d'un musée qui l'avait poussé à regarder devant lui. Ou alors les fantômes du passé qui hantait ses parents en était la cause ? Sans doute, ces deux raisons étaient tout aussi valables. Suite au départ de sa mère, il avait repoussé avec plus de force encore ce qu'il appelait avec dédain des vieilleries.

Du coin de l'œil, il observa la silhouette qui se détachait devant lui dans le ciel gris. Marchant avec aisance, comme si elle ne sentait pas la boue adhérer à ses semelles, elle avançait avec conviction en direction de ce site dont elle avait toujours parlé avec plus d'émotions que tous les autres. Et pourtant, par Merlin, il y en avait eu des sites archéologiques dans la vie de sa mère.  
Mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi Stonehenge avait tant d'importance pour elle. Astoria n'avait jamais été avare de détails sur son enfance. Et si sa tante lui parlait souvent de la sienne, elle éludait toujours quand il la questionnait sur celle de sa mère. Depuis toujours il y avait cette distance entre sa mère et lui. Et personne n'avait souhaité lui expliquer à quoi cette dernière était due. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Deux ans, deux ans depuis ce jour où il avait accepté de lui reparler après ces deux autres années de silence.

\- Regarde Scorpius !

Levant la tête au-dessus des pousses de sorgho, il regarda la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Au loin Stonehenge dressait ses lourds linteaux de pierre dans la grisaille ambiante. L'apparition avait quelque chose de magique. Et pourtant, ce qui le captiva le plus se fut le visage de sa mère.  
Elle avait minci, ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées laissant apparaître ses pommettes saillantes. Dans ses yeux brillait cette même lumière qu'autrefois, celle qui la faisait ressembler à une marionnette qui s'anime en parlant de ses pierres. Mais surtout, ce fut son sourire qui lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut. Depuis quand sa mère avait-elle un sourire aussi doux ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ne pas arborer ce sourire forcé qu'il avait toujours détesté.  
Touché, il se mit à lui sourire en retour et à accélérer le pas pour se porter à sa hauteur afin de caler ses pas sur les siens pour marcher ensemble vers ces pierres qui se découpaient dans les nuages.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver devant l'entrée leur permettant de passer le grillage entourant les mégalithes, il sentit sa mère se raidir. Puis, se reprenant elle commanda deux tickets à la moldu dans sa petite guérite.  
Dans un silence religieux, ils franchirent le cordon entourant les pierres de Stonehenge. En ce début de matinée les touristes étaient encore peu présent. C'est dans un calme monacal qu'ils s'imprégnèrent de la magie des lieux. Une fois leur visite terminée, ils quittèrent les lieux, mais contrairement à ce que Scorpius avait cru, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers le point de transplanage. À la place, ils franchirent la route abîmée non loin de là.  
Montrant la taverne sur le bord de la route sa mère lui demande s'il souhaitait manger quelque chose. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, mais pourquoi pas, il était onze heures trente et son estomac commençait à se manifester. Il n'était plus si pressé que ça de rentrer chez sa tante.

L'intérieur n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que ce que le laissait présager l'extérieur. Mais c'était chaleureux et le feu qui avait été allumé, malgré qu'ils étaient en pleins été, était des plus agréable par ce temps pluvieux.  
On les fit asseoir dans un coin de la pièce et une petite femme replète aux cheveux gris qui se présenta comme la patronne s'approcha de leur table. Elle les regardait d'un air curieux alors qu'elle leur tendait leur menu. Un brin suspicieux, il regarda ses vêtements, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu. Quant à sa mère la longue robe bleu nuit qu'elle portait avec ses éternelles chaussures de randonnées en cuir beige ne choquait pas, du moins il n'en avait pas l'impression.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne nous soupçonne pas. Je crois que c'est moi qui l'intrigue.  
\- Comment ça ?

La venue de la patronne coupa court à toute explication. Alors qu'elle prenait leur commande elle s'enquit auprès de sa mère de si celle-ci était déjà venue par ici.

\- Oh oui, c'était il y a bien longtemps, répondit Astoria avec un sourire nostalgique.  
\- Oh oui, je me souviens, vous étiez venu avec votre sœur c'est ça ?  
\- En effet.  
\- Vous étiez si petite alors et si mignonne vous avez parlé avec André des mythes de Stonehenge. Une femme blonde aux joues roses et aux beaux yeux bleues vous accompagniez, fort gentille au demeurant. En tous cas ça me fait plaisir de vous voir revenir chez nous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la femme les laissa à nouveau seule et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour annoncer les plats commandés à son mari.

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ?  
\- J'avais huit ans à l'époque. Anna, notre gouvernante, nous avez amené Daphné et moi visiter Stonehenge. Elle aimait nous répéter que pour comprendre le monde sorcier on devait connaître son passé et les moldus avec qui nous partageons notre pays. Bien sûr, tu te doutes que lorsque tes grands-parents apprirent ça elle fut congédier sans ménagement. Cet été, ce fut le dernier qu'on passa ensemble. J'avais eu le malheur de parler de Stonehenge à tes grands-parents et lorsqu'ils apprirent pourquoi nous y étions allées, Anna fut renvoyée. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, le ciel était nuageux et cela renforçait le côté magique des pierres puis soudain le ciel s'était crevée et d'immenses trombes d'eau nous sont tombées dessus, on s'est alors réfugié ici et j'ai parlé avec le mari de notre hôte des mystérieux hommes qui avaient dressés ses pierres dans les champs. Devant l'ignorance des adultes j'avait clamé que lorsque je serais grande, je découvrirai tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ces hommes et femmes qui ont construit Stonehenge.  
\- Ils ont dû bien rigoler.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé sa mère aussi bravache étant petite. Pour lui, elle restait cette femme froide et insensible qu'il avait côtoyée toute son enfance. Mais il devait bien admettre que l'image s'était retrouvée écornée les quelques fois où il avait vu depuis son départ du manoir. Et aujourd'hui avait l'impression de voir une femme nouvelle, plus libre et surtout heureuse. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle s'était étiolé dans le carcan étriqué d'une vie de femme au foyer.  
Coupant cours ses pensées sa mère repris son histoire. Il se doutait que tout cela était à l'origine de cette visite impromptue de ce lieu chargé d'histoire.

\- Mais une fois l'été terminée, Anna disparue tout cela fut oublier. Et puis durant ma cinquième année lorsqu'il me fallut choisir ce que je ferais après je me suis souvenu de Tintagel. Je me suis rappelé mes rêves de gosses. Je voulais être magiearchéologue. Mais il était trop tard, on m'avait forcé à rentrer dans le rang et quand la porte menant au bureau dans laquelle j'allais parler de mon avenir se referma sur moi je la vit se refermer une nouvelle fois sur le doux visage d'Anna. C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené ici Scorpius. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi, je veux que tu te sentes libre de faire ce que tu veux. Ne fais pas comme moi, ne sacrifie pas ta vie pour tes parents. Drago et moi, nous te soutiendrons quoi que tu fasses. Mais ne reproduit pas nos erreurs, il nous a fallu tant de temps pour faire ce qu'on voulait de notre vie.

Il savait que sa mère avait raison. Il avait fallu leur divorce et son départ à Poudlard pour qu'enfin sa mère devienne magiarchéologue et son père potionniste comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu. Cela le peinait et quelque part, il se sentait responsable de cette situation. Avec difficulté, il mâcha la bouchée qu'il venait de porter à sa bouche, mais soudain le plat avec un goût de cendres.

\- Scorpius tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir repris sa mère. Tu n'es en rien responsable. Si on doit chercher des coupables alors ce sont mes parents. Je sais que je ne suis pas une mère parfaite, loin de là, mais je ne veux pas te pousser à faire des choix que tu regretteras plus tard. Je sais combien c'est douloureux de regarder en arrière avec cette sensation d'avoir gâché tant de temps dans sa vie.  
Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant, mais je suis désolé de t'avoir fait payer, en quelque sorte, les erreurs de tes grands-parents. Je ne te promets pas d'être une mère présente maintenant, ni de pouvoir rattraper ma froideur d'avant, mais je veux t'offrir ce que moi, je n'ai pas eu, la liberté de choisir.

Il avait toujours su que sa mère n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, mais de lui entendre dire ça lui faisait quelque chose. Il avait cru que le jour où enfin elle lui avouerai, il ressentira une grande douleur, mais il se sentait si las de lui en vouloir depuis toutes ces années. La femme qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus la même. Il voulait la connaître, il ne pourrait pas effacer toutes ces années gâchées, mais ils pourraient au moins réapprendre à se côtoyer.  
Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, il sourit à sa mère. Heureuse, elle lui rendit son sourire avant de continuer à manger son plat. Ils mangèrent un temps en silence. Puis, il se décida à reprendre la conversation.

\- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise sur ce que j'aimerais faire, mais je sais que je ne veux pas abandonner certaines matières comme les potions, l'histoire de la magie, l'études des runes et l'arithmancie. Par contre, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je n'ai pas hérité de la main verte de mamie Narcissa, la botanique ce n'est pas fait pour moi.  
\- Je te rassure, c'est pareil pour moi, j'ai jamais été douée pour les plantes, tout ce que je touche fini inévitablement par mourir. Si tu veux, on pourra réfléchir ensemble à ton avenir.  
\- Je veux bien, j'y pensais justement, papa m'a proposé de faire un stage de potionniste avec lui l'été prochain pour que je vois si le métier me plaît ou non. Es ce que je pourrais venir sur ton chantier de fouille l'an prochain pour faire de même ?  
\- Ça serait avec plaisir, j'essayerais aussi de me libérer une semaine comme ça, on pourra aller faire un peu de tourisme je suis sûre que l'Amérique va te plaire.

Le sourire heureux et l'enthousiasme avec lequel sa mère programmait déjà leurs futures vacances le rempli de joie. Une fois leur repas terminé ils rentrèrent à l'appartement qu'occupaient Daphné et Blaise sur le chemin de traverse au-dessus de sa boutique.  
Ce fut avec un plaisir évident que Daphné invita sa sœur à rester manger. Elle avait si peu le temps de se voir, il savait que sa mère et sa tante était très proche. La soirée se déroula sans accroc et une fois celle-ci terminée sa mère repartit à l'auberge des gens heureux où elle logeait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait en Angleterre.

Ce soir-là il alla se coucher le cœur en paix. Finalement, il avait bien fait d'accepter cette visite à Stonehenge. Il comprenait comment ces pierres dressées avaient révélé la vocation de sa mère, elles avaient quelque chose de magique. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé au centre du complexe préhistorique il avait lui aussi ressentit cette fascination pour les gens qui avaient fait ça. Étaient-ils sorciers ? Moldus ? Il se voyait bien travailler au département des mystères à chercher la réponse à ses questions et celle de tant d'autre.


End file.
